


NIGHTSHADE AND WILD ARUM: a Flowery Romance in the manner of Cicely Mary Barker

by Grondfic



Category: Flower Fairies - Cicely Mary Barker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grondfic/pseuds/Grondfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem recounting a year in the lives of the Fairies of Nightshade and Wild Arum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NIGHTSHADE AND WILD ARUM: a Flowery Romance in the manner of Cicely Mary Barker

**Spring/Summer** :

 ** _Nightshade_** :

In handsome purple, here lurk I.  
In April hedgerow, quiet and shy!  
My tasteful buddings prophesy –  
The luscious fruit, where death will lie!

 ** _Wild Arum_** :

Low beneath the hedgerow – newly green –  
My pointed leafy blossoms I unfurl.  
Th’ empurpled head slides quietly between –  
The mottled green-brown lips as they uncurl!

 ** _Nightshade and Wild Arum_** :

In summer’s heat the flowers of springtime fade!  
But – satiate with sun and gentle rain –  
They, somnolent, begin to swell; and gain –  
The baby autumn fruits, by Nature made.

* * * *

 **Autumn** :

 ** _Nightshade_** :

Dangling blossom now gives way –  
To fruits of red; green; orange gay!  
My poison-clusters still essay  
To draw deluded, willing prey!

 ** _Wild Arum_** :

My purple head long-gone, a fruited spike –  
Glows through the dusk, and shows the homeward path  
To children and to fairies, both alike.  
A brief respite, before the winter’s wrath!

 ** _Nightshade and Wild Arum_** :

We’re joined in Autumn only by the glow –  
Of deadly berries in declining light,  
Which herald coming of the Winter Night.  
The yearly cycle – life-in-death – is so!

* * * *

 **Winter** :

 ** _Nightshade and Wild Arum_** :

Beneath the quiet, ice-hard loam we lie,  
Enrooted under no-one’s eye!  
And what takes place beneath the earth’s hard crust –  
Of love; and of en-wintered lust –  
Is no-one’s business but Our Very Own!  
When spring returns, t’is past and done.


End file.
